Lobo
by Arthemiz
Summary: El Séptimo hijo varón, llega al mundo con un destino delineado de antemano: una vez cumplidos sus 30 años, durante las noches de luna llena, se transformará en una terrible bestia, mitad hombre, mitad lobo, que llevará adelante el peor de los crímenes.


_Lobo_

_Ola a todos, sean bienvenidos a mi primer FanFic, de mi novela que tanto me gusta, Lobo_

**Pokemon ni Lobo, me pertenecen, esta es una historia sin fines de lucro**

_**Los hechos y/o personajes**_

_**Del siguiente programa**_

_**Son ficticios.**_

_**Cualquier Similitud **_

_**con la realidad**_

_**Es pura coincidencia.**_

_25 de Mayo 1982_

_En 1982 Isabel y Ghechis Armonía Gropius un matrimonio de buen pasar, estaban a punto de tener a su séptimo hijo varón consecutivo, Ghechis cambiando de habitación, ve una curandera que presenciaba el parto por su ventana._

_Ghechis Armonía Gropius tiene una larga cabellera de color verde claro. Lleva una especie de "visor" en su ojo derecho, y un gran traje con la parte superior en forma de castillo medieval con el logo de Armonía Gropius y una especie de tunica bicolor color azul y amarrilla dividida en dos secciones con extraños símbolos con forma de ojos, entre otras cosas._

_El medico avisa a Ghechis, que su hijo ya ah nacido y va hacia la habitación._

_Isabel: El séptimo –Dice debilitada por el parto, a lo que Ghechis hace una señal de aprobación._

_Ghechis toma a su séptimo hijo, dándole un beso en su frente, y mira hacia la ventana, donde la Curandera aparecía de nuevo._

_De pronto Ghechis sale de la estancia tratando de encontrar a esa misma curandera.._

_Ghechis: Espere.., Espere Carajo!, ¿Ah que vino?¿Que estaba haciendo en mi casa?_

_Curandera: Vine a ver si era verdad lo que veían mis imágenes_

_Ghechis: No nos estará maldiciendo, no?_

_Curandera: Yo no maldigo, yo rezo Señor, Usted y su familia ya están malditos, lo que acabo de ver en su casa, estaba escrito, ahora pende sobre usted, el peor de los castigos_

_Ghechis: ¿De que habla?_

_Curandera: El horror…, de matar a su hijo con sus propias manos_

_Ghechis: Cierre la boca, Cállese la Boca_

_Curandera: Mirelo a los ojos, y vera lo que vive, dentro de esa criatura – Tocandole el hombro y diciéndole.._

_Curandera: Cuando cumpla 30 años, Con la primer luna llena, en el alma y en el cuerpo de su hijo aparecerá por primera vez, el LOBIZON – Tocándole la frente_

_Flashbacks_

_Derrepente ve hacia la Luna Llena, el empieza a correr mientras la bestia aparece, ve sus ojos verde jade y.._

_Ghechis: Noo, Ahh- Gritando de dolor_

_Voz Desconocida: Graa – Grita salvajemente _

_Ghechis : Que es eso que vi_

_Curandera: Cuando despierte la bestia, lo buscara, y lo matara, Su mujer ah parido mas que un hijo suyo, MATELO- Resonó en su cabeza, y la curandera se marchaba_

_Ghechis se toca la cara, con un notable dolor de cabeza en el, y mira al niño.._

_**30 Años Después**_

_**Empresa NIX**_

_N se acerca a NIX, la empresa de los Armonía Gropius, justo en el día de su 30 Cumpleaños, Con el objetivo de saber si el es Natural, y el porque de su terrible y catastrófico destino…_

_Ash: N.., N Me vine de Villa Rita para festejar tu cumpleaños, se festejan 30 años, y estamos como unos papándoos mirando un edificio_

_N: Ash, yo necesito hacer esto, porque siento que mi vida ah partir de hoy cambia, La de los Armonía Gropius también _

_White iba caminando distraídamente con su celular y.._

_White: Si voy a llegar Misty, si me apuro llego ah hacer todo, Si?, Chau_

_Alguien casi le tira un balde de agua_

_White: Pero cuidado Señora.., Porque no se fija?_

_De repente en el camino de White, se encuentra con su alcohólica madre la cual pedia una botella de vino.._

_Hilda: No seas desgraciada, es una botella, la mas chiquita que tenga, oiga me llena la petaquita y me voy_

_White: Mama mama..Vamos_

_Hilda: ¡Porque llamaste a White!_

_White: Mama, mírame, para de gritar, Vamos_

_Hilda: No estoy gritando a nadie, que linda estas, chee.. vos no tenes que estar en el trabajo?_

_White: Me ayudas?, sentate_

_Hilda llorando : Es que yo te quiero ayudar y no puedo, que mala madre soy_

_De repente viene Blue, la hermana de White.._

_White: Ocúpate de mama_

_Blue: Ah claro, vos anda a hacer tu vida, y yo me jodo como siempre_

_White: Mira, mi vida es lo ultimo que hago, dale que me tengo que ir a laburar_

_Blue: ¿Qué?, Aceptaste el trabajo de Operaria que te ofrecio Gaby_

_White: Si.._

_Blue: Jaja Dejate de joder, por dos mangos que te van a pagar White_

_White: esos dos mangos son los únicos que van a entrar en la familia- Atendiendo su teléfono_

_White: Misty?,!Ya estoy llegando, Ya estoy llegando!, Estoy en el colectivo_

_Blue: No me digas que vos estas en pedo otra vez, Mama?_

_White: Córtala Blue, Córtala, Chau mami_

_**En la casa Armonía Gropius**_

_Black: Rebeca, Que queres hacer a mis espaldas?_

_Rebeca: Perdón?_

_Black: Acabo de enterarme del paso de las acciones a tu nombre, vos no tenes limites sos de cuarta.._

_Rebeca: No me hables así_

_Black: Yo te hablo como quiera, no te olvides que antes de poner un pie en esta casa no eras nadie, eras una puta del montón- Y Rebeca le pega una cachetada_

_Ghechis abre la puerta.._

_Ghechis: ¿Qué pasa?, los ruidos se oyen desde abajo_

_Rebeca: Lo de siempre pasa mi vida, lo que pasa es que tus hijos me odian, no les importa lo que yo haga por la familia_

_Black: Lo unico que vos haces, es sumar acciones a tu nombre y sumar poder_

_Ghechis: Para Black, esa es una decisión mía, que tome yo_

_Black: Una decisión que tomaste sin consultarme ami ni a ninguno de nosotros_

_Ghechis: Ahora le tengo que preguntar a tus hermanos, la empresa es mía, le cedí acciones a mi mujer, que problema hay?, ¿Queres mandar?, Funda tu propia empresa_

_**En otra parte**_

_Giovanni:** El cazador se adelanta, al instinto de la presa de pronto la presa huele el peligro, pero no lo identifica el miedo la paraliza, no la deja imaginar lo que viene, la ultima visión antes de la muerte..- Se escucho un fuerte bum de una escopeta..-Uff Me da penita – Riéndose – Uy mira como se arrastra, Mira mira , como se quiere escapar, Cáceres!- Grito, y se escucho otro Bum..- Anda a buscarlo**_

_Gary: Si jefe.._

_Ah Giovanni le suena el teléfono.._

_Giovanni : Oak querido, ah que no sabes estoy haciendo el paquetito que me mandaste_

_Oak: Veo que te ocupaste personalmente- Viendo Fichas Personales en su computadora_

_Giovanni: Si, sabes porque lo hago no?_

_Oak: Para que tu empresa, maneje la seguridad de todas las mías.._

_Giovanni: Muy bien, toma esto como haber.. un Regalo Especial_

_Oak: Te agradezco, tus trabajos de búsqueda siempre son impecables_

_Giovanni: Bueno te llamo.._

_Oak: No, no, no no.. e..espera_

_Giovanni: ¿Qué paso?_

_Oak: Decime.. hoy se cumplen 30 años de fallecida de tu cuñada en la estancia de Villa Rita, verdad?_

_Giovanni: Si pobrecita mi cuñada, Si, si, bueno murió en el parto con mi séptimo sobrino, el mas chico, ¿Por qué?_

_Oak: Cortesía empresarial con tu hermano Ghechis_

_**Empresa NIX**_

_N: Hola_

_Joly: Ola, Si_

_N: Vengo a ver al señor, Ghechis Armonía Gropius_

_Joly: Tenes entrevista?, Porque yo no tengo ah nadie a esta hora_

_N:Me va a recibir_

_Joly: No no, el Señor Ghechis no atiende a nadie sin entrevista, y todavía no ah llegado_

_N: Ah no ah llegado, perfecto, lo espero acá me puedo sentar_

_Joly: No, no me estas entendiendo, no es cuestion de esperar, sino..no estas en la agenda, no te va a atender, en todo caso pasame tus datos y yo cualquier cosa te llamo, le digo que te llame_

_N: Mis datos prefiero dárselos al personal, me quedo acá porque quiero verlo_

_De repente viene Brock.._

_Brock: Perdón, pasa algo Joly?_

_Joly: El señor, que esta un poquito insistente_

_N: Quiero ver a Ghechis Armonía Gropius, es un problema eso?, Hay un olor a quemado, ¿Se esta quemando algo?_

_Brock: Yo no huelo nada_

_Joly: Yo tampoco huelo nada, igual si estoy haciendo café_

_Brock: Como es tu nombre?_

_N: N_

_Brock: Soy brock, muy bien te acompaño a la salida_

_**En la casa Armonía Gropius**_

_Black: Venis conmigo a la empresa Red?_

_Red: No.._

_Black: Que pasa, vas a seguir reprochándome lo de la fiesta de esta noche?_

_Red: Podrías haber elegido cualquier otro día_

_Black: Un día como cualquier otro_

_Red: ¿Un día como cualquier otro?, es el aniversario de la muerte de nuestra madre, y nuestro hermano menor_

_Black: Perdón, que no empieces con eso, porque fue hace 30 Años_

_Red: AH VOS NO TE IMPORTA NADA – Empezando a pelearse_

_Giovanni y Gold entran de repente_

_Giovanni: Eh eh, sobrinos donde esta el pelotero – bromeando_

_Black: Se puede saber donde carajos estabas vos?_

_Gold: Ah.. pasando una larga y hermosa noche_

_Giovanni: Algun invitado especial en la fiesta?_

_Black: Gambertti, Perez Colombo – Señalando a Gold_

_Gold: Ajajá, les presento acá a Black el hermano mayor que papa hubiese querido tener_

_Black: No me hagas cargo ami, los problemas que tenes vos con papa_

_**Empresa NIX**_

_White: Misty, mira que nunca trabaje en un lugar como este, eh.._

_Misty: Decid que sabes hacer todo_

_White: No se hacer nada_

_Misty: Bueno, ahora nos arreglamos nosotras, viste donde te mostre el vestuario, anda a cambiarte_

_White: Bueno.._

_De repente N se cola por la Fabrica para llegar hasta Ghechis y va hacia los vestuarios y ahí la ve.. ah ella cambiandose y lo miro_

_White: Que haces idiota!, ¿Quién te crees que sos para espiar?_

_N: Perdón perdón, estoy acá por otra cosa, sabes donde puedo encontrar a Ghechis_

_White: No, no se, es mi primer dia, ¿Quién sos?_

_N: N.. puedo mirar?_

_White: No, nene quien sos acá, el director de algo, el jefe de no se que, hijo del dueño_

_N: No.._

_White: ¿No?, Entonces tómatela, porque me vas a meter en problemas, y no quiero_

_N: Bueno, yo tampoco quiero, hagamos una cosa, vos haces que no me viste, y yo no te vi_

_White: Eh?, No ándate_

_N: Es mi cumpleaños por favor_

_White: No!, ándate porque te juro que empiezo a gritar_

_N: Me causa gracia que me amenaces – Riéndose – Como vas a gritar?_

_White: Como se nota, que sos un nene de mama, que nunca se mantuvo en la vida eh..- Amarrándole del cuello_

_N: ¿Que haces?, Para , esta todo bien, es un recuerdo muy importante para mi y me la vas a romper, esta todo bien – Agarrandose su cadenita_

_White: Bueno, ándate si no queres que te saque ya – Escondiendole en un casillero_

_Misty: White!, dos veces que te llamo veni dale – Y Se fue_

_White: Listo, se fue_

_N: Gracias_

_White: No, lo hice por mi amiga y por mi, no lo hice por vos_

_N: Quiero que la proxima vez, sea por mi_

_White: Ufff... – Llendose_

_**En otra parte de la empresa**_

_Ghechis: Buenos Días_

_N: Una oportunidad única esta_

_Ghechis: Perdón?_

_N: Que soy lo que necesita la empresa, diseños_

_Ghechis: Nos conocemos, no?_

_N: No no_

_Ghechis: Las ideas, tienen que ir por la mesa de entradas, alguien las recibe, las presentas y sigue su curso de cuadro_

_N: Bueno, pero ya esta, ya perdió el tiempo_

_Ghechis: Tengo un día complicado, disculpame_

_N: No soy de los que se dan por vencidos fácilmente_

_Ghechis: Mejor!, Vas a llegar lejos- Llendose_

_**En la casa de N**_

_N: Lo vi, y parecia yo mismo_

_Ash: Tanto te pareces a el?_

_N: Sabes que, ¿Mas de lo que me imaginaba?_

_Ash: Si sos el hijo de Ghechis, porque tu viejo no te dijo nada?_

_N: A lo mejor, no sabia_

_**FlashBacks**_

_Luisana: Perdoname, yo no te dije pero, yo no te tuve en mi vientre- Mientras agarraba un cajón del agua.. con un bebe dentro_

_Ash: Que gran mina que era tu vieja, eh?, yo la adoraba_

_N: Se.. mas halla de los quilombos que hacíamos en casa_

_Ash: Yo?, vos eras, vos siempre me echabas las culpas ami jaja_

_N: Jajaj, tengo un dolor en la mano que me esta matando_

_FlashBacks_

_N: La mina del registro civil, me dijo que naci el mismo dia que Natural Armonía Gropius_

_Ash: Mmm ok, pero que hacemos acá?_

_N: Acá vive Ramón, un antiguo casero de la estancia de los Armonía Gropius, ese chico nació en la estancia y creo que Ramón sabe algo_

_Ash: Pero ya se supo lo que paso, este chico murio en el parto_

_N: Ya lo se, pero si no?_

_Ash: Que decís_

_N: Que a lo mejor no murió, y ese chico soy yo_

_Sra: Hola, quienes son?_

_N: Soy N, Esta Ramón?_

_Sra: No para que lo buscan?_

_N: Tengo que hacerle unas preguntas_

_De repente se escucha un bum_

_Ramón : Váyanse de acá – y Ash y N empezaron a correr hacia su vehiculo_

_**Fin Flashbacks**_

_**En la Fiesta**_

_Eran las 10:00 PM, Hora donde se organizaría la fiesta de la empresa NIX, Todos fueron a ella, White, N, Ghechis.., los hijos Armonía Gropius, Operarios y demas.._

_White vestia un vestido negro brillante, con un listón rojo en su cadera, se recogio el cabello, y se puso unas lindas caravanas rojas, se puso sus tacones plateados.._

_N llevaba un vestido formal, y una moña del color verde claro, debajo del traje una camiseta blanca, y sus zapatos eran de color negro._

_Blue iba caminando por la vereda, mientras que un auto casi la pasa por encima cayéndose a la calle_

_Blue: Ahh.. hay – llorando_

_Red: Perdóname, perdóname no te vi_

_Blue: Imbecil casi me matas_

_Red: Perdón, Salí como un loco, yo no manejo así_

_Blue: Sos un inútil, nene no se quien te tomo de chofer_

_Red: Vamos a una clínica, te llevo_

_Blue: No tengo dinero para los gastos_

_Red: No te preocupes de los gastos, yo los pago_

_Blue: Además de imbecil, sos agrandado?_

_Red: Porfavor, déjame llevarte a una clínica, Como te llamas?_

_Blue: Blue_

_Red: Red.. Armonía Gropius.._

_Blue: Ah, pero vos no sos chofer entonces_

_Red: No, Se supone que soy uno de los anfitriones de esta fiesta, pero.., tengo cero onda con la fiesta_

_Blue: Por eso te ibas así?_

_Red: Y Vos porque te escapabas?_

_Blue: No, yo no estoy invitada_

_Red: Bueno, vámonos ya_

_**Fiesta**_

_Rebeca: Adios querido, que pasa – Le volcaron champagne_

_N: Perdon, de milagro_

_Rebeca: De milagro si, ¿Quién sos?_

_Ghechis: N.._

_N: N.._

_Ghechis: Tiene intenciones de ser nuestro futuro diseñador_

_Rebeca: Intenciones nada mas_

_Ghechis: Y Bueno, todo depende, de tu entrevista laboral_

_Rebeca: Voy a recibir a Elias, que esta llegando permiso_

_N: Es una entrevista de las mas raras_

_Ghechis: Un poco ortodoxa ,porque esta insistencia del trabajo_

_N: Porque en este momento de mi vida, siento que tengo que estar aca_

_Ghechis: Sabes que te miro, y me veo a mi 25 años atrás_

_Giovanni interrumpe la conversación_

_Giovanni: Bue, no es mucho_

_Ghechis: Este es, mi hermano, Giovanni_

_Giovanni: Armonía Gropius_

_Giovanni: y vos vendrias a ser quien?_

_Ghechis: Posiblemente nuestro diseñador_

_N: Bueno, adios.._

_Gary: Aquí están los papeles de Hernández Señor_

_Giovanni: Gracias Gary, tomate la noche_

_Ding Doug, tocaron al timbre.._

_Giovanni: Yo abro, deja_

_Giovanni abrio la puerta y se encontró con una ardiente Rebeca_

_Rebeca: Festejamos socio?- Plantándole un beso y terminando en la cama para su acto.._

_White: No Blue, sos una irresponsable – dijo por teléfono – Si, habíamos quedado con que yo venia a la fiesta y vos te hacías cargo de mama, ¿Qué?, Bueno y donde estas ahora, hace una cosa, Vas a buscar a mama, Si vas a buscar a mama, y Me llamas cuando estén las 2 en casa_

_De repente, algo se acercaba por los arbustos, era Hernández el jefe de personal_

_Hernández: Hola preciosa_

_White: Hola_

_Hernández: Que haces acá solita?_

_White: Vine a hacer una llamada telefónica pero_

_Hernández: White_

_White: Si White_

_Hernández: Viste como me acorde_

_White: Si ya vi, bueno me voy_

_Hernández: Pero, porque vas a ir a esa fiesta pedorra, aburrirte como un lagarto?, Porque no te quedas a conversar un ratito aca conmigo, Dale?_

_White: Si, lo que pasa es que me dio un poquito de frio_

_Hernández: Pero, no me digas que me tenes miedo, no te voy a hacer nada que no te _

_Guste._

_Soñia: Vos sos el nuevo, no?_

_N: N, También_

_Soñia: Okei, N, Queres bailar?_

_White: Soltame_

_Hernández: No te voy a hacer nada que no te guste, no tengas miedo_

_White: Soltame_

_N: Escuchaste eso?_

_Sonia: Eh?_

_White: Soltame, PORFAVOR SOLTAME!_

_N: Escuchaste eso?_

_Sonia: Que cosa?, Estas bien?_

_N: Si, eh p eh, escuchaste?_

_Sonia: No, eh eh que te pasa?_

_Fernández: No seas tonta, queres seguir trabajando? – Tocándole la cadera_

_White: Basta, porfavor_

_Mientras, N Buscaba ese ruido por todo el bosque y ve la escena, y cae al piso, Mientras la luna llena se hacia ver en el cielo, N caía al suelo debilitado, con mucha desesperación, Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron.. mientras N, Sufría una.. Transformación_

_Hernández: Escúchame bien pendeja, no le digas a nadie de esto si queres seguir trabajando, ahora ándate._

_Mientras, N Seguía transformándose en pleno bosque, frío y tranquilo, Cuando N Miro fijamente a la Luna Llena, sus ojos empezaron a ponerse verde jade, Su pecho crecía descontroladamente, Su ropa se rompía de por si, de sus dientes salieron grandes y feroces colmillos, y al final sus uñas empezaron a crecer, convirtiéndose en garras, pelo de el salía, Sus orejas y pieces crecían como si de un monstruo se tratara, y su rostro era el de una Bestia, La profecía se había cumplido, La Bestia se había desencadenado._

_Hernández caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, mientras algo pasaba por los arbustos, algo se movía, fuera de lo normal.. eran perros gatos, el no lo sabia, Movió su cabeza hacia atrás, y no había nada, solo el frío viento, y su miedo se volvía terror de por si, su error era recorrer el bosque.., Donde el terror estaba a punto de suceder sintió un ruido.. salvaje y furioso, miro todo el bosque, y seguía sin haber nada, pero_

_Al volver a ver hacia atrás, estaba la Bestia, un gran y furioso, lobisón.., Hernández comenzó a correr y.._

_Hernández: Ah.. Ahh ah – Corrió de miedo, pero tropezó y la bestia.. estaba detrás de el_

_Bestia: Garrraag – Grito salvajemente, y le dio un arañazo rasgando su cara, y comenzando a devorarlo vivo, desfigurando su cuerpo y demás.., sin que nadie se dará cuenta._

_White: Ya va a ver ese imbecil – mientras iba a la escena del terror – Vos me vas a dejar sin trabajo ami – dijo al aire, llorando – Hijo de Puta_

_Bestia: Arggaaa – Termino de matarlo con el rostro y cuerpo empapado de sangre corrió hacia los arbustos_

_White: Hay – Dijo tapándose la boca, cuando vio al cadáver de Hernández muerto, La bestia la miro, pero no la lastimo, ella no se percato que una bestia la miraba silenciosamente, Hasta que ella lo descubrió, entre los arbustos, mirándolo con miedo, fue hacia el, pero la bestia huyo.._

_**Escenas del próximo Capitulo**_

_Rebeca: Me estabas dejando fuera de un negocio?_

_Ghechis: Que tengo que hacer para que no desconfies de mi?, cada vez te doy mas poder dentro de la empresa_

_Ghechis empieza a conducir, y recordar.._

_Flashbacks_

_Cuando cumpla 30 años, Con la primer luna llena, en el alma y en el cuerpo de su hijo aparecerá por primera vez, el LOBIZON _

_Ghechis : Que es eso que vi_

_Curandera: Cuando despierte la bestia, lo buscara, y lo matara, Su mujer ah parido mas que un hijo suyo, MATELO- Resonó en su cabeza, y la curandera se marchaba_

_Que les parecio mi primer capitulo :D, Comenten_


End file.
